This disclosure is directed to systems and methods for outputting finished image receiving media in an image forming device.
Image forming operations are received in various manners by image forming devices. Image forming operations, such as, for example printing instructions, may be received via electronic networks including intranet and extranet electronic communications or by direct loading. Image forming operations are typically processed by image forming devices to produce a representation of an electronic image or reproducing an image previously produced on an input image receiving medium, onto an available output image receiving medium such as, for example, a print sheet. Images may be produced, and/or reproduced on the output image receiving medium in a variety of manners including, for example, electrostatic xerographic, inkjet deposition and by other like or related image forming processes.
Image forming operations often include page count requirements or estimates. However, such estimates may not always be accurate relative to actual output requirements such as, for example, the specific page count of output printed documents. Such differences may result from a variety of reasons such as, for example, specific formatting requirements of an image forming device, and/or available output image receiving medium size.
The term “image forming device,” as used here, broadly encompasses, but is not limited to, various printers, copiers, facsimile machines, multi-function devices and/or other like systems. The term “sheet” will be used to refer generally to an output image receiving medium that is generally represented by a pliable physical sheet of paper, plastic, or other suitable physical substrate for receiving output images based on image forming operations in the image forming devices. A compiled, collated set of output image receiving media may be alternatively referred to as a document, booklet, or the like. It is also known to use interposers or inserters to add covers or other inserts to a compiled set of output image receiving media.
A common feature among image forming devices is the delivery of finished image receiving media into output trays or stackers. The results of a particular image forming operation have a particular resulting stack thickness in the receiving stacker. Image forming devices may use multiple stackers for receiving finished output image receiving media. Multiple stacker configurations may include those that receive multiple copies of a single image forming operation in separate stackers, or a series of stackers may be used in sequence to receive the output image receiving media.
In conventional systems having multiple stacker configurations, a primary destination stacker is normally filled before an alternate destination stacker is employed. Conventional systems may use sensors that determine when an individual output stacker is filled to capacity. The sequencing of output destination stackers leads to a set of output image receiving media being delivered to a “top” of a stacker being stacked in both the primary and alternate destination stacker(s). The splitting of the output media produced by an image forming operation between destination stackers leads to a later requirement for media reassembly such as, for example, manually, after the output media from a single image forming operation is removed from separate destination stackers.
Inage forming devices employ a variety of media with differing characteristics that affect stacking thickness of a finished set of image receiving media. Such characteristics may include individual image receiving medium thickness and composition. These qualities affect stacking thickness directly and indirectly. Indirect effects may include the medium stacking thickness after the medium is separated and re-stacked. Various media may also react to compression differently based on their composition.
In addition to the various image receiving media that an image forming device may use, image forming devices employ a variety of image production and reproduction methods that independently affect stacking thickness. Such methods may include electrostatic or inkjet application of toner particles to an image receiving medium. The thickness of the deposited toner particles may affect overall output image receiving medium stacking thickness. Also, in a case where varying amounts of toner are deposited per page, the result may be different with respect to individual pages within an image forming operation.
Other effects of image forming processes on an individual image receiving medium that may affect stacking thickness include thermal expansion in, and electrostatic charging of, the image receiving medium to effect image forming operations on the image receiving medium.